


Lavender Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Intersex, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of a family that I made in The Sims 4, courtesy of the customizable gender option in CAS. I will put up profiles on each family member as they are introduced into the story.DISCONTINUED My focus has changed to other fanfictions. Sorry if you were waiting for more chapters.





	1. How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Some chapters will be shorter/longer than others and I will often skip forward in time.

It was a nice day outside but for Giovanna, it was just another lonely day. For as long as she could remember, she had trouble with staying in a relationship. It wasn’t that she was afraid of commitment, it was the fact that a lot of people had a problem with the fact that she was born intersex. It didn’t matter if she told them up front or if they found out on their own, it always ended the same way: heartbreak. In order to try to get herself out of this fog, she decided to go to The Blue Velvet in Willow Creek for a few drinks and maybe find someone to fill the void left behind by her previous partner.

As she walked up to the club, she realized that there was a drag show going on, so she figured that maybe she would have a better chance of finding someone. One of the performers went by Cloud Lavender, who was a gorgeous person that had a few performances as both a man and a woman, which intrigued Giovanna. She had moved herself so that she had a front row seat for Cloud’s final performance. Unfortunately, as Cloud started their performance, someone decided that it would be funny to trip them, causing Cloud to fall off the stage and land on top of Giovanna.

“Oh my God! Are you okay?” Cloud asked.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Giovanna croaked out in pain.

“What the fuck? Can someone get this asshole out of here?” referring to the person that had tripped them, and as they carefully stood back up, they whispered to Giovanna, “Meet me at the bar.”

Giovanna wasn’t quite sure how to respond, part of it from the shock of someone falling on her, but she was also taken by the beauty of this person. From their lavender-colored hair and eyes to their beautiful purple dress, they were beautiful. All she could do was nod, as she was rendered speechless.

As they started talking to each other, Cloud revealed that they identify as genderqueer and talked some about how a lot of their partners were not comfortable with someone that lived as both a man and a woman. This made Giovanna quite happy, as she explained her relationship difficulties that came with being intersex. The two of them realized that they connected on a deeper level, besides the fact that they were kindred spirits in being ‘outcasts’ of the dating world.

“Do you maybe want to go out on a date sometime?”

“I would love that.”

* * *

 

After a few dates, they were deeply in love with each other. It only took about 3 weeks, but they were inseparable. Giovanna had also been introduced to Cloud’s friends at the club and even though she wasn’t a performer, they welcomed her into their group with open arms. For the most part, one never went anywhere without the other, although they did give each other space when needed. They had even already bought a small house to live in together. It really was love at first sight, or first fall, as Giovanna or Cloud might say. One thing that they knew for sure is that they wanted to be together for a very long time.


	2. Romance Comes Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is all about the major points in Giovanna and Cloud's romantic relationship, leading to their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a smut chapter

It had been nearly a year since the fateful night where Cloud had quite literally fallen for Giovanna, and Cloud wanted to make their “anniversary” really special. They were planning the perfect date, which included proposing to Giovanna. They had already found the perfect ring for her; all that was left was to pop the question. Cloud figured that the perfect place for their anniversary date would be at the very place that they met: The Blue Velvet.

* * *

 

As they walked down the street, Cloud and Giovanna walked together with their hands locked together, gazing into each other’s eyes as they walked along the sidewalk. When they were about a block away from the club, Cloud covered up Giovanna’s eyes so that they could surprise her with where they were going for their date.

“What are you doing, baby?” Giovanna said as she giggled.

“I’m taking you somewhere special for our anniversary, and I want it to be a surprise,” Cloud said with a mischievous smirk on their face.

They gently led her down the sidewalk until they finally reached the front of the club. Still covering their partner’s eyes, Cloud led them to a table. As they guided her to her seat, they finally removed their hands. Giovanna realized where they were and it took all she had to not burst into happy tears. She realized that they were sitting at the very table that she sat at when Cloud fell off the stage and landed on her.

“Oh my God, Cloud. I love you so much,” Giovanna said with tears in her eyes.

“I love you too, baby,” Cloud said, as they leaned over to kiss her, “I brought you here because they are having a drag show.”

“Oh. Are you performing tonight?”

“No, but I do need to talk to Alex about one of our upcoming performances, and maybe get some of my wigs back...”

At that last comment, Giovanna snorts and responds, “When will he get his own wigs?”

“I have no idea. I will be back in about 10 to 15 minutes.”

“Okay. I love you,” Giovanna said as she pulled them in and planted a kiss on their cheek.

She sighed as they walked backstage and thought to herself, “I am going to marry that person one day.”

* * *

 

Cloud had been gone for almost half an hour and Giovanna was getting worried.

“Where are they?” Giovanna said to herself, “They’re going to miss the start of the show.”

At that time, Alex, a friend of Cloud’s, came out in full drag to announce the start of the show.

“Welcome, fine patrons! How is everybody doing tonight?” to which the audience responds with applause and cheering.

“Now before we start tonight, we have a special announcement from one of our regular performers. Would you come up, please?”

Giovanna had a confused expression on her face as Cloud walked onto the stage, “I thought they said that they weren’t performing.”

When Cloud reached the end of the stage, they grabbed the microphone and began their ‘announcement’.

“A year ago today, I was performing on this stage when someone thought it would be funny to trip me during my performance and made me fall off of the stage, landing on top of a very attractive woman…”

They then turned towards Giovanna and gazed into her eyes before they continued, “… and it ended up being one of the best things to ever happen in my life. A year ago today, my life changed for the better and tonight, I have a very important question for my girlfriend,” as they jumped down off the stage, got down on one knee in front of her, and pulled out the ring.

“Giovanna, ever since I fell for you, literally, I knew that I had found the one for me. We have gone through so much together over the past year, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?”

For a few seconds, all Giovanna could do was sit in total awe as tears started to flow. Then, she finally said, “Yes!” and immediately after Cloud slid the ring onto her finger, she grabbed them and planted a passionate kiss on their lips, with the audience cheering in the background.

* * *

 

Three months later, they were having a private ceremony at The Blue Velvet, which the owner was gladly willing to close for a day, and all of their friends from the club were the only others in attendance, along with the owner, who was also willing to officiate the wedding.

Cloud was wearing a beautiful long purple dress and a lavender-colored wig with the long hair draped over the shoulder, and Giovanna wore a traditional white wedding gown and had her jet black hair draped over her shoulder, much like Cloud’s.

It took all that they both had to not cry when their eyes met after Giovanna approached the altar. As the owner began, they took Giovanna’s hands into theirs and the two gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Cloud Sapphire Lavender and Giovanna Gabrielle Panero. I have worked with Cloud here for a few years, and they are just like another member of our family. I have only known Giovanna for about a year, but we have also grown about as close as I have with Cloud, and I could not think of anyone else more perfect for them. The couple has written their own vows.”

“Giovanna, over a year ago, I never thought that I would find my soulmate, but here you stand in front of me. I had literally fallen for you, and to this day, I believe that it was fate that brought us together. I never thought that I could be so deeply in love with someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but I can’t imagine anyone else that I would rather spend it with than with you. You are the love of my life, and I can’t wait to start my life with you as your spouse.”

“Cloud, when you fell on me, I didn’t think anything would come from it. At that time, I didn’t think I would ever find the one, especially in the way that we met, but here I am, marrying my soulmate. You are my one and only, my everything, and I could never think of anyone else that I would rather spend the rest of my life with than with you. I will always love you no matter what happens. Together, we can face anything that comes our way, good or bad. You are the light of my life and I am honored to become your wife.”

Everyone in attendance was dabbing tears away as Giovanna finished her vows.

After recomposing himself, the owner continued.

“That was beautiful. Now you may exchange the rings,” and he pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed one to each of them, “Cloud, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” they said as they slid the ring onto her finger.

“Giovanna, repeat the same words.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Giovanna holding back tears as she slid the ring onto their finger.

“Let what love has brought together never be torn apart. I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride.” Cloud took Giovanna’s face in their hands and tenderly placed their lips to hers, “May I present to you, Mx. and Mrs. Lavender!”

Giovanna pulled away from the kiss and wrapped her arms around her spouse in a tight embrace, as Cloud rested their head on their wife’s shoulder with their arms wrapped around her.

* * *

 

After the reception, they returned home, and Giovanna carried Cloud across the threshold. She was able to carry them all the way to the bedroom and gently placed them on the bed. Tonight would be the first time that they would see each other completely nude, and they were both a little anxious, but they both knew that they would love each other, no matter what.

After removing their dresses, they laid next to each other on their bed, both only wearing their underwear. Cloud leaned over and began running their hand over Giovanna’s body as she shuddered with anticipation. She put one hand in their hair and the other on their back as they straddled on top of her and bent down to kiss her.

With their lips locked together, Giovanna started running both of her hands around their back until she moved one down to rub on their hardening cock, while Cloud moved one of their hands down to do the same for her. They both moaned as they got harder from each other’s touch and Giovanna started to get wet.

Without separating from each other, they sat up and unhooked each other’s bras and removed their panties, Giovanna’s already wet from their foreplay, and as they did so, their cocks sprang free and stood at attention. Giovanna’s was slightly smaller, as her female hormones were more dominant, but it was still a pretty decent size. Cloud’s was a little larger than average, which was a little intimidating to Giovanna, but all she could think about was how much she wanted them inside of her.

As they both laid back down on the bed, Giovanna straddled herself over Cloud and started kissing them along their body until she reached their rock-hard dick. Starting at the base, she gently ran her tongue along the length and once she reached the tip, she kissed it before taking it into her mouth. Cloud could not hold back the moans as she sucked on it, and nearly yelled in ecstasy when she started fondling their balls, and they gently grabbed onto her head, running their fingers through her hair.

When they were close to coming, Giovanna released their dick from her mouth and laid herself next to them so that they could do the same for her. Cloud licked the head while running a hand up and down the length while she nearly screamed from the sheer pleasure. She had never felt such ecstasy from contact with her dick. They finally took it into their mouth and started sucking on it, ever so slowly. It nearly drove her to madness, and almost came at that moment. As they could taste the precum dribbling from her slit, they pulled away, releasing her dick with a pop. They could feel that she was close, as her vagina was dripping with her juices.

“Cloud, I want you inside of me,” Giovanna whispered as she moaned from the loss of contact.

They got up on their knees and got closer to her as they aligned their cock at her entrance and rubbed it gently. Once they felt she was really ready, they slowly slipped it inside of her, both moaning from the contact. She had never actually had sex before, so it was somewhat painful, but it was masked by the pleasure of the foreplay and the fact that she was already slick made it easier.

“Are you okay for me to move, baby?” Cloud whispered into her ear.

“Yeah, just go slow.”

They slowly moved further forward and could feel that she was still intact. She could feel that they were at her barrier and then whispered, “Do it. Make me yours.”

Staying inside of her, they pulled back slightly before pushing their hips forward, breaking through the barrier, and started thrusting inside of her, gradually increasing speed. She winced slightly from being broken, but she started moaning louder and louder as they were thrusting faster and both were close to orgasm.

As they were both about to come, Cloud grasped her cock and started pumping on it. She arched her back as she howled in ecstasy and she came, cum spilling out onto their hand and chest and her stomach. As she tightened from her orgasm, Cloud came inside of her, filling her womb, and they collapsed onto the bed next to their partner.

After they each caught their breath, they pulled each other into a loving embrace. Cloud tenderly kissed Giovanna as they whispered, “I love you so much, baby. I can’t wait to start a family with you.”

“I love you too, and neither can I.” Giovanna nuzzled under Cloud’s head and into their chest as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Beginning of A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains smut and explicit descriptions of birth.

It has been about a year since they got married, and the Lavenders had already made the decision to move into a larger home since they planned on having at least two or three kids. They moved to the Parkshore since it has a nice park next to it and it had 4 bedrooms, which was plenty of space for them and their future family. Besides a few personal belongings, they didn’t need to move a lot of stuff, such as furniture, to the new house, as it was already fully furnished.

* * *

 

After they were finally settled in, they decided to try for a baby. Since they were not sure how Giovanna being intersex would affect things, they saw a fertility specialist and discovered that since her testicles are housed inside of her body and she has more female hormones, Giovanna could not impregnate anyone, but her ovaries and uterus were in perfect shape, so she could become pregnant. Cloud only had male parts, but fortunately, it was the total opposite of Giovanna’s, and so they were told that they should have no problems conceiving.

It didn’t take long for Giovanna to become pregnant. On their first wedding anniversary, Giovanna woke Cloud, holding the test behind her back.

“Cloud, wake up. I have a surprise for you,” she whispered into their ear with the biggest grin on her face.

“Okay… I’m getting up…” they mumbled as they sat up and rubbed their eyes, “Happy anniversary, baby.”

They gently kissed her and saw the expression on her face, “What are you up to?”

She pulled out the test from behind her back, holding back tears from her excitement.

“We’re having a baby!”

Cloud jumped out of bed and pulled Giovanna into a close embrace before planting a kiss on her lips. Neither of them could hold back their happy tears as they held each other, elated that they were going to be parents.

* * *

 

The next couple of months were pretty rough for Giovanna. She was constantly running to the bathroom at all times of the day, not just in the morning. All Cloud could do was support her as she got sick, but they knew it would be worth it in the end. Once she got over her ‘morning’ sickness, they were both much better able to enjoy the feeling of becoming parents.

They didn’t think it was possible, but they became even more in love with each other as the pregnancy went on. As soon as they could feel the baby move, it was hard for Cloud to resist keeping their hands off of her belly, or the rest of her body for that matter. Giovanna also found it hard to keep her hands off of Cloud. She wasn’t sure if it was her hormones or what, but she was always wanting to be intimate with them in some way or another, and most of the time, just a little bit of kissing led to passionate love-making in their bedroom. They almost couldn’t keep up with her new sex drive, but they would do anything to keep her happy as she carried their precious child in her womb.

As the weeks passed, they turned one of the bedrooms into a nursery, which they decorated with gender-neutral colors so that it would be appropriate for whatever gender their baby might be, as they decided to keep the gender a surprise until it was born. However, they had already decided on a name: Sapphire.

* * *

 

As much as she loved being so close to her child, Giovanna was getting tired of being pregnant. At 3 days past her due date, she just wanted to be able to hold Sapphire in her arms. She and Cloud had tried just about anything to start labor, but nothing seemed to be working. They decided to only try sex as a last resort, and it looked like it was time for it.

Dressed in her lingerie, she walked up behind Cloud, who had been sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Hey, baby. You ready?” she whispered into their ear.

They turned around to look at her and they could not do anything but gaze at her beautiful, heavily pregnant form as the bulge in their pants grew larger.

“So ready, babe. But are you sure that you’re feeling okay?”

She walked over to them and sat in their lap, facing them before planting a kiss on their lips and whispered, “I want you so bad. Fuck this baby out of me,” nibbling on their ear as she finished.

Cloud placed their hands on the sides of her belly and started rubbing it, moving their hands to run them up and down her back as they kissed her neck, eliciting moans from her as she started rubbing their hardening bulge.

They switched positions so that Cloud was straddling over Giovanna, and they kissed her neck one more time before pulling away and getting on their knees to remove Giovanna’s panties. Once they were removed, Cloud bent back down and ran their tongue along her overly sensitive slit, and Giovanna nearly came at that moment as her cock shot up, already dribbling with precum, and she screamed in pleasure.

“OH MY GOD, CLOUD!”

As they continued to lick, they undid their pants and pulled them and their underwear down, letting their hardened cock spring out.

Giovanna was on the brink of orgasm, her pussy soaking wet and cock throbbing, when Cloud pulled themselves away, making her groan, “I want you inside me. Finish me off…”

Cloud stood up, their cock also throbbing and leaking precum, and aligned themselves at her entrance, gently pushing their hips forward and entering her.

As they both moaned, Cloud began thrusting as they started pumping Giovanna’s cock. It only took a few pumps before she came, her cum spilling all over Cloud’s hand and the lower part of her belly, with Cloud following soon after as her walls tightened.

Before Cloud could pull out, they felt a pop followed by a rush of fluid that soaked their thighs and the couch.

“Babe, I think your water just broke.”

She winced as she felt her womb tighten and said with a smirk on her face, “Well, I guess we should have fucked sooner…”

* * *

 

Since they had chosen to have the baby at home, they had a birthing area set up in their bedroom. Giovanna had been in labor for about five hours with painful contractions when she finally felt the urge to push.

“I think it’s coming…” Giovanna groaned as she felt the pressure.

“Okay, babe,” Cloud said as they moved from rubbing her back to being in between her legs, “Just start pushing when you feel the next contraction.”

As she pushed, she could feel the baby slowly moving down her birth canal, slowly filling her from the inside, and her cock became erect from the feeling. She moaned as the baby’s head dropped lower and lower. Cloud became aroused at the sight of Giovanna moaning from the mix of pain and pleasure that she was feeling.

After a few pushes, Cloud could see the baby’s head emerging as her lips parted, which made them even harder, their cock aching as she continued to push.

Instead of the burning that she expected to feel when the baby’s head crowned, Giovanna could only feel pleasure as it stretched her wider than she had ever been stretched before, moaning as her cock also ached, begging for release as the baby’s head emerged.

With one last push, the baby’s head popped out, making Giovanna practically scream in ecstasy and nearly came from the pleasure, while Cloud could only muster a low groan as they watched her writhing in ecstasy.

Cloud checked for a cord before nodding to her, signaling for her to continue pushing. As she resumed pushing, they both realized that the baby was not making any further progress.

“I think it’s stuck…” Giovanna panted.

“What do you need me to do, babe?”

“I want you to suck on me. Maybe it will help.”

Cloud gave her a nod as they bent back down and started sucking on the tip of her cock. Giovanna whimpered from the contact as they took her whole length into their mouth.

As she inched closer and closer to orgasm, Giovanna could feel the baby moving down, and she grabbed onto the sheets below her as she started to bear down again.

“It’s… coming…” she panted, “I’m… about… to— “

With one final push, the baby’s shoulders, followed by the rest of its body, surged out of her, and Giovanna screamed in ecstasy as she came, Cloud swallowing every last bit before pulling away and coming onto their own chest.

As soon as Cloud regained their breath, they picked the baby up and rubbed its back to get it to start crying. Giovanna held her breath as she watched them, worried that their baby had not started crying yet. After about a minute, the baby let out a cough and finally began to wail. The new parents let out a relieved sigh as it cried.

Cloud took the baby and wrapped it up in a nearby towel before handing it over to Giovanna. She could not resist opening up the blanket to see what they had.

“Oh my god, Cloud. I think Sapphire has both sets of parts, like I do. What are we going to do?”

“Well, we could use gender-neutral pronouns so that they don’t feel wrong about feeling ‘too girly’ or ‘too boyish’. I don’t want Sapphire to go through what I went through when I was younger. As for having both, I think we should wait and let Sapphire decide what they want to do when they are old enough.”

Giovanna nodded in agreement, but she couldn’t help but wonder if only one of Sapphire’s sets worked, like her, or if they had two functioning sets, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

“We will figure it out at some point.” Giovanna thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave some feedback!


	4. All About Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly about Sapphire's early years and their experience of going to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use 'mada' as a gender-neutral term for parent as a name for Cloud

The day that Sapphire was born was the best day of their parents’ lives. Cloud and Giovanna had finally started their little family, and they planned to have more children in the future. But for now, they would dote on their new baby.

From the start, Cloud and Giovanna knew that Sapphire was different from most babies.

Like their mother, Sapphire was born with both male and female genitals, so Cloud and Giovanna decided that they would use gender-neutral pronouns for Sapphire and let them decide if they wanted to keep both sets or not when they were old enough to make that decision, instead of ‘choosing’ what gender they wanted Sapphire to be. Both of them, especially Giovanna, did not want to cause Sapphire to have an identity crisis by removing part of them before they could ever understand what had happened or how to process any feelings that they might have.

Sapphire was a beautiful baby. They had Giovanna’s hazel eyes and jet black hair and Cloud’s nose and lips, and their skin was a perfect mix between Giovanna’s pale, olive-like complexion and Cloud’s milky complexion. Sapphire was doted on by their parents, as they were their first child, and they wanted to make sure that Sapphire always knew that they would always love them, no matter what happens.

* * *

 

When Sapphire was five years old and about to start first grade, Giovanna and Cloud figured that they were ready to have the ‘talk’ with them.

“Sapphire,” Giovanna began, “We need to talk with you about something before you start school in a couple of weeks.”

“Okay, Mama. What is it?”

Cloud and Giovanna knew that Sapphire was actually quite mature for their age, and made sure to answer any questions that they might have had as they grew older.

“So, you may have noticed that you are a little bit ‘different’ other kids,” Giovanna inquired.

“What do you—oh you mean how I have girl parts and boy parts?”

“Yes, exactly. Most people, like Mada, have either boy parts or girl parts. Some people, like you and me, are born with both. Most of the time, their parents choose if they want to keep the boy parts or the girl parts, but with you, Mada and I decided to let you decide when you are old enough if you want to keep both or not.”

“Oh, okay. So what am I then if I am not a boy or a girl?”

“Well, there is a term that grownups use called ‘intersex,’ but you would use the term ‘enby,’ which is like a gender-neutral counterpart to boy and girl. We also chose to use gender-neutral pronouns with you so that you didn’t feel confused about feeling one way or another.”

“Okay. But wait. Why does Mada call you ‘she’ and ‘her’ if you have both?”

“Oh. Well, my girl parts are stronger than my boy parts, so I feel more like a girl.”

“But I feel like I am a boy and a girl. What does that mean?”

“You might be like Mada. They feel like both and they dress like how they are feeling.”

“Yes, sometimes I feel like a girl, so I wear girl clothes and makeup, and other times, I feel like a boy, so I wear boy clothes. There is nothing wrong with feeling like you aren’t one or the other.”

“What about other kids? What if they make fun of me?”

“If anyone starts picking on you because of what you are, you tell your teachers, or you can tell us. We will not let people pick on you because of who you are. Mama and I were picked on all the time, but we didn’t have parents that understood what we were going through. We will always love you no matter what you do. We have already talked to your teachers and they are all understanding. Remember that the school does not tolerate bullying of any kind, so you need to make sure that you tell your teachers if someone is bothering you.”

“Okay, Mada. I promise. Do you think I will make friends at school?”

“Of course you will! I have already met your teacher and she seems very nice.”

* * *

 

The school that Cloud and Giovanna had found for Sapphire was a K-12 school for children and teens that are LGBT+ or come from LGBT+ families. Along with the usual subjects, students were taught about the different parts of being LGBT+. The school has a few safe spaces for when students needed to decompress or escape from triggers. They also had special bathrooms that were set up much like regular gendered bathrooms, except that the stalls were totally private, so anyone can use any of the bathrooms. All of the teachers were either LGBT+ or were allies to further allow a safe learning space. They also had a zero-tolerance policy for bullying. If students were caught bullying, they would be either suspended or expelled, depending on the severity and number of offenses.

* * *

 

Sapphire was a bundle of nerves as they got off the bus and walked up to the school. They had no idea how well they would be accepted by the other kids, even at such a friendly school.

They didn’t have much to worry about though. As soon as Sapphire walked through the doors, they were greeted by a young woman with tan skin, black hair pulled up into pigtails, and round glasses and was wearing a long black dress.

“Hi there! My name is Ms. Goth, but you can call me Cassandra or Cassie. What’s your name?”

“Sapphire…” they mumbled.

“Nice to meet you!” she smiled as she noticed the nervous look on Sapphire’s face, “It’s okay to be nervous. Let me look at my list here…”

She looked down at the clipboard she was holding.

“Ah, there you are. It looks like you are in my 1st grade class. Let me show you how to get there.”

“Thanks…”

“Don’t worry. You get used to the way things go here. I was nervous too when I started teaching here, but once I made some friends, it became so much better.”

Sapphire relaxed some as Cassie talked to her and followed close behind her as they walked to her classroom.

Once they reached the classroom, Cassie looked around the room for kids that might get along with Sapphire.

“Let’s see… Oh, why don’t you go sit with them,” pointing to a trio of kids seated along the wall near the corner, “They’re very sweet and always welcome new kids into their little group.”

“Okay…” Sapphire said as they looked up at Cassie with some uncertainty before she nodded back at them.

“Go on, they won’t bite.”

They let out a sigh before walking over to the group, and they introduced themselves.

“Hi, I’m Sapphire…” their voice shaking some from being nervous.

“Hi, Sapphire!” the red-haired girl on the left chirped, “I’m Ivy!”

“I’m Alex!” the brunette child in the middle chimed in.

“And I’m Jack, but sometimes I like to be called Violet,” the blonde child on the right said.

“Nice to meet you!” the trio said simultaneously.

“Are you guys siblings or something?” Sapphire said with a smirk.

“HA! No, but we have been friends since we were in preschool,” Ivy said with a snort, “We all have special families. I have two daddies. I call one Dad and the other Daddy. My Daddy carried me and my younger brother in his tummy.”

“I have two moms,” Alex said, “and I call them Mama and Mommy. My Mommy carried me in her tummy and she has my brother or sister growing in her tummy now.”

“And I have a mom and a dad, but they are both trans, so my dad carried me and my older brother in his tummy,” Jack/Violet added.

“What about you, Sapphire?” Ivy inquired.

“Well, I have a Mama and a Mada. My Mama carried me in her tummy, but I don’t have any brothers or sisters yet…” they said with a frown.

“It’s okay,” Ivy said, “Wait, what does Mada mean?”

Cassie had been listening in to their conversation and walked over to them.

“Well Ivy, you know how some people use gender-neutral pronouns like they and them?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Mada is a gender-neutral parent, like how you say mommy or mama for your mom or daddy or dad for your dad.”

“Oh! Okay,” Ivy grinned with understanding.

Cassie grinned as she then said, “Why don’t you share your pronouns? I will start. I use feminine pronouns, which means she/her. Sapphire, why don’t you go next? I am going to go check on the other students.”

“Okay,” they glanced over to their teacher as she walked away and turned back to sit down in front of Alex, “I use gender-neutral pronouns, they/them. What about you, Jack?”

“As Jack, I use masculine pronouns, he/him, and as Violet, I use feminine pronouns. You next, Ivy.”

“Okay! I use feminine pronouns. Last, but not least, Alex! Your turn!”

“I also use gender-neutral pronouns.”

After about 10 minutes, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

“Hello, students! If I have not introduced myself to you personally, my name is Ms. Goth, but you can call me Cassandra or Cassie. Welcome to first grade!”

The kids all cheered, including Sapphire as they scooted over to sit on the other side of Ivy.

“You may notice that I don’t have desks in my classroom. That is because I believe that it is much easier to communicate with each other if you can sit however you choose and sit wherever you want in the room.”

Sapphire was not really focusing on the teacher, but they were instead gazing at Alex, and they were staring right back. Neither were certain, but even at just 5 and 6, respectively, Sapphire and Alex felt a sort of connection to each other.

Off in the distance, they could hear Cassie say, “…and now, let’s go around the room and share names and pronouns. Sapphire, why don’t you start?”

“Hmm? Oh! Sorry,” breaking their gaze on Alex, “My name is Sapphire and I use gender-neutral pronouns.”

“Alright, very good. Ivy, you next.”

This continued on until all 20 kids introduced themselves. Sapphire and Alex were not really paying any attention to them though, as they were more focused on each other, their focus on each other not breaking until the bell rang, signifying the beginning of recess.

“Okay! Very good, class! You have 30 minutes of recess outside, and then when you come back we will begin learning about some gender-neutral terms.”

* * *

 

All of the kids excitedly ran out to the playground and started playing, but Sapphire and Alex took their time, walking side by side as they got outside. They chose to sit together on a bench near the playground and talk to each other.

Sapphire blushed as they said to Alex, “I think you’re really nice…”

“Thanks,” Alex blushing as they replied, “I think you’re really nice too…”

Sapphire gently grasped Alex’s hand and they just sat there, talking to each other.

It seems at even though they were young, they already had a very close bond to each other. Little did they know what was in store for them.

* * *

 

Over the next few months, life for the Lavenders was wonderful. Cloud and Giovanna discovered that they were expecting another baby, which made Sapphire very excited. They would no longer be the only one of their friends that was an only child. They also decided that they wanted to adopt a couple of children to really round out their family.

Meanwhile, Sapphire and Alex only grew closer together, never leaving each other’s side in class or recess. They had visited each other’s houses and Sapphire even got to meet Alex’s baby brother, Jason. Ever since Sapphire found out that they were going to be a big sibling, they talked to Alex about what it was like to have a younger sibling, and Alex assured them that everything would be okay. Alex told them all about how they felt when Jason was born and how much they loved him when he was born. Sapphire knew they could always count on Alex to help them feel better when they were worried about something.

It wasn’t long before the big day finally came. Sapphire was at school when Giovanna had the baby. At home and with Cloud by her side, they welcomed Jasper into the family. Jasper was miraculously born with Cloud’s lavender-colored hair and purple eyes, but his complexion was more like Giovanna’s. He was a beautiful baby. When Sapphire came home, they were ecstatic to meet their new brother.

* * *

A few months later, Cloud and Giovanna adopted a 6-year-old that they named Amethyst and a 3-month old boy that they named Onyx. Sapphire loved having a sister, even if they weren’t related by blood, and Cloud and Giovanna felt that their little family was complete.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adoption of Amethyst and Onyx are not part of the main plot. It is really just a minor plot point, but I can add them in later if you wish.


	5. Sapphire and Jasper: Special Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about blossoming romances. All fluff, no smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The focus will shift between the siblings between sections. This is also the point where nothing in the story has occurred in my game yet, so the rest of this, for the most part, will be all my imagination.

As they grew older, Sapphire and Jasper were as close as siblings could get. Not that they didn’t love their adoptive brother and sister, but they had a very strong bond. It didn’t matter that they were six years apart, they were each other’s best friend.

When they were 15 and 9, they were doing very well, both academically and socially. They each had quite a few friends between them, including each other. However, Sapphire’s relationship with Alex remained strong.

Over the years, they only grew closer to each other, and their feelings for each other became more and more romantic. For now, Sapphire and Alex mostly just held hands, but lately, Sapphire has been fantasizing about their first kiss. Although they were young, the parents on both sides were very supportive of their relationship, and they themselves became close friends with each other, which only allowed the romantic nature of Sapphire and Alex’s relationship to deepen over the years. However, even though Jason, Alex’s little brother, and Jasper were about the same age, they never really got acquainted with each other, at least until now…

* * *

 Jasper was walking down the hall one day when someone bumped into him, making him drop his books.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?”

The other boy turns around with a dazed expression on his face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry—hey, wait a second. Aren’t you Alex’s friend’s little brother?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You don’t remember?!? I’m Jason, Alex’s little brother!”

“Oh! Sorry, I guess I see Alex at our house more than I see you…”

“Yeah. I guess they’re really close friends. At least that’s what my moms told me, but I think they’re going out with each other.”

“So do I,” his mind going back to all the times he caught them flirting and holding hands, “Hey, do you want to hang out at recess or something?”

“Sure! Maybe I can come over. I’m sure our parents won’t mind. I’m pretty sure that Alex is going to your house anyways.”

“Okay. Maybe we can do homework or something.”

* * *

 After the final bell rang and the kids started running out of the school to get on the buses, Sapphire and Alex walked down the hall, holding hands as they went. By now, everyone knew that they were practically dating. When they told Ivy and Jack/Violet, they had the same reaction: “Did you really think we didn’t notice the way you stare at each other in class or in the hall? We’ve known since Day 1.” Alex was stunned by the statement, while Sapphire just laughed, “I guess it was obvious, wasn’t it?”

They met up with their brothers outside the school and all four of them walked to the bus together.

Jasper said to Sapphire, “So, Jason wants to come over.”

With their eyebrow raised, Alex turns their head to look at Jason, “Did you ask Mama and Mommy?”

“Of course I did! They said I could.”

“Jasper, did you ask Mama and Mada?”

“Yeah. They said Jason could come over. They also said that Alex is welcome to come over too, but they are always at our house anyways. Alex practically lives with us!”

Sapphire snorted while Alex retorted, “I do not! Sapphire comes over to my house too!”

“Okay, fine. I will give you that one…"

* * *

 Once they all got off the bus, the boys ran inside, while Sapphire and Alex walked around to sit at a table by the pool to spend time with each other after an exciting day at school.

“Can you believe Ms. Goth is getting married?!? I’m so happy for her,” Alex practically squealed as they grabbed Sapphire’s hands.

“I know, right? I knew there was something going on between her and Coach Holiday. They were made for each other,” Sapphire laughed.

Alex wrapped their arms around their partner and gazed into their eyes as they whispered, “Kinda like us…”

They stared right back at them as the distance between them grew shorter and shorter until their lips touched, Sapphire wrapping their arms around their partner’s neck as they deepened the kiss.

As they pulled away, they both sighed as they pulled each other back into an embrace.

“What took us so long to kiss, Sapph?”

“I don’t know, but I’m glad we did. I don’t know if I could ever love anyone as much as I love you, Alex.”

“Me either, Sapph. I don’t know if I could bear it if something happened to you.”

Alex pulled them in for just a quick kiss, but Sapphire grabbed onto them and they started making out.

“Well, it’s about time…”

They both yelled and jumped in surprise when they heard that. They turned around to see Cloud standing behind them.

“Oh my god, Mada! How long have you been standing there?”

“Oh just long enough,” Cloud replied with a smirk.

“What’s so funny?” Sapphire said as they began to blush.

“I was wondering when you two would finally kiss. I’ve seen the way you stare at each other. It reminds me of when your mama and I were dating, although we had only known each other for about a week before I kissed her. I’ve told you how I met her, haven’t I?”

Sapphire nods as they blush even deeper.

“But I understand why you two waited. I mean you two met when you were only 5 years old, so you didn’t really know how to interpret those feelings yet, but I know you two are perfect for each other. We have known that from the start, even Alex’s parents knew that there was something special between you two.”

All three of them started to tear up as Cloud continued, “I just hope that when you decide to… you know what… that you will be safe.”

The two lovers’ faces turned red, which made Cloud snicker.

Sapphire said to their mada, “Well, what kind of protection would we need?”

Cloud scratched their head as they responded with, “Well, I guess that would be something that we should discuss with Alex’s parents. Luckily, they happen to be coming over in a few minutes, so we can send the boys off to the park so that they don’t hear it, if that would make you feel better. And don’t worry about Amethyst and Onyx. They are still on that school trip to Sunset Valley.”

“I guess so. Just, please don’t be overly embarrassing…”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” they said as they ran their fingers through Sapphire’s hair, “I’m sure Alex’s parents will be grateful for having this talk before anything happens.”

* * *

 “Why do we have to go to the park again?” Jasper asked his mother.

“Because your mada and I are having a talk with Alex’s parents and your older siblings about something important.”

“Are they in trouble or something?”

“No, but it is something that is not appropriate for you or Jason. We will have this talk with you when you are older.”

“*sigh* Okay, mama. Come on, Jason. We can go play on the jungle gym or something.”

“Okay!”

The boys ran out to the park next to the Lavenders’ house. There was no one there, which was somewhat unusual, but it gave the boys a chance to get to know each other more.

“So, what do you like to do, Jason?” Jasper asked as they sat down on the swings.

“Well, I like to draw sometimes, but I also like to read. What about you?”

“I like to watch TV and play video games with Sapphire. We’re really close. Are you close to Alex?”

“I guess. Lately, they have been hanging out with Sapphire more, but it doesn’t bother me that much.”

Jasper decided to ask a question that might be seen as unusual for a ten-year-old boy.

“So, do you like anyone?”

“What do you mean? Like, ‘like’ like someone?”

“Yeah…” he blushed.

“Well…” Jason also blushing, “I don’t really like girls, if that’s what you mean.”

“I don’t either,” Jasper rubbing his neck awkwardly, “but I think I like you.”

“I think I like you too, Jasper.”

Jason grabbed a hold of Jasper’s hand as they gazed into his lavender eyes and Jasper gazed back into Jason’s bright, sky blue eyes.

This appeared to be the beginning of yet another beautiful relationship.

* * *

 “Okay, Alex and Sapphire,” Cloud motioned them over to sit in the living room, “Come on in.”

Alex’s moms, Zoe and Liberty, were already seated on the couch facing them, so Alex and Sapphire sat across from them.

“So,” Cloud began, “we wanted to talk to you about safe sex. Now that you’re both old enough, we feel that we can fully explain what is going on.”

“Alex,” Zoe started, “we have explained to you about having both male and female parts, right?”

“Yeah…”

“And Sapphire,” Giovanna added, “we have also talked to you about this right?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

Cloud continued, “Well, it turns out that both sets in the two of you are reproductively functional.”

Alex and Sapphire turned to face each other with shocked expressions on their faces before they turned to face their parents.

“Wait,” Sapphire finally spat out, “so, technically speaking, we could get each other pregnant?”

“Well, yes and no. You see, in order to support a pregnancy, your male parts will stop working, but will be able to function properly afterwards. So, you could get each other pregnant, but not at the same time.”

“Oh, okay. Is Mama the same way?”

“Actually, no,” Giovanna chimed in, “Before we had you, we saw a fertility doctor and they told me that my male parts are sterile, so I can get pregnant, but I can’t get someone else pregnant. It is actually more common for intersex people to only have one functioning set. What is rare is the fact that both of your sets work.”

Alex and Sapphire glanced at each other with surprised faces as Alex replied, “So, that means that our relationship is even more special than it already was, since it rare to have both sets that work?”

“Yes,” Liberty finally spoke as she grabbed Zoe’s hand and smiled, “We have watched you two grow into gorgeous teenagers, and we watched as you developed the most beautiful relationship that we have ever seen.”

Everyone in the room teared up as Liberty finished her comment. Sapphire rested their head on Alex’s shoulder as they wrapped their arms around each other. None of their parents could hold back the tears as they watched their eldest children show their love for each other. At the end of it all, the respective couples were all hugging each other when Sapphire finally spoke again.

“So, who has to wear the condom again?”

“Sapph!” Alex yelled as they began to blush and all four parents laughed.

* * *

 After everything calmed back down, Giovanna walked over to the park to retrieve the boys. As she approached the swings, she spotted them, and what she saw almost made her start crying all over again: the boys were holding hands and Jasper was resting his head on Jason’s shoulder while they talked to each other. She almost didn’t want to disturb them, but it was getting late.

“Boys, it’s time to go home.”

They yelled as they leapt off the swings and turned around, putting their hands behind their backs.

“We didn’t do anything!” they said simultaneously as they blushed.

Giovanna couldn’t help but giggle at the boys as she responded, “You boys have nothing to worry about. You two make a cute couple!”

With a confused expression on his face, Jasper responded, “Wait, you’re not mad?”

“What? Of course not! If anything it’s even more perfect. Sapphire and Alex are officially sweethearts.”

The boys looked at each other before looking back at Giovanna and said at the same time, “It’s about time…”

All of them laughed as they began walking back to the house.

* * *

 Giovanna of course had to tell Cloud, Zoe, and Liberty what she saw the boys doing at the park. To the boys’ surprise, all of them had a similar reaction to Giovanna, ending in laughter from everyone, including Sapphire and Alex. After the laughter subsided, both sets of parents decided to let Alex and Jason spend the night, which made all of the kids very happy.

It was all romance in the Lavender House.

 


	6. It All Comes Full Circle: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of three parts about the growing romances between Alex & Sapphire and Jasper & Jason. This part will focus mainly on Alex & Sapphire. There is underage smut in the first two parts, but it is consensual and between two people of the same age [No incest or teen/adult thing going on].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These parts, especially the first two, will skip around in time, and many years will pass (keeping up with life stages).

Ever since they had their first kiss, Sapphire and Alex became even more inseparable—if that was even possible—and once their parents ‘officially’ gave their blessing, they began pursuing more intimate ways of showing their love to each other.

 

* * *

 

The first time Sapphire and Alex tried oral sex was actually the same night that they finally kissed. Alex and Jason were spending the night with the Lavenders, which caught Amethyst and Onyx by surprise when they got home from their field trip. Cloud and Giovanna explained to them, leaving out the more intimate details, why they were spending the night. Accepting their answer, they shrugged their shoulders and went to their rooms.

After Giovanna returned with Jason and Jasper, the two sweethearts went up to Sapphire’s room and as soon as the door was closed and locked, they flopped down onto their bed and started passionately kissing each other.

“Oh god, Sapph,” Alex moaned as they pulled away for a moment, “I love you so much. I want you so bad.”

Sapphire sighed as Alex pulled away and looked at them with lust in their eyes as they responded, “I want you too, Alex, but I think we shouldn’t go too far, since we don’t have any condoms yet…”

“Well, we could do it in,” Alex moved their hand down to Sapphire’s growing bulge, “other ways…”

Sapphire leaned over to moan into Alex’s neck as they wrapped their arms around them, their face turning red from the arousal as Alex continued to fondle their cock through their pants.

Just when they thought that they couldn’t take anymore, Alex pulled away and began to undress, Sapphire also taking the opportunity to do the same. As they both removed their pants and underwear in one go, their cocks sprang free, fully erect before they even got into it.

They stared at each other for about a minute, just taking in the sight of seeing each other nude for the first time. They both had a masculine body build, but they also had feminine elements as well. Their bodies were like a perfect mix of feminine and masculine features.

After taking in the sights, they pulled each other in and they kissed passionately, their bodies rubbing on each other. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Sapphire whispered to Alex, “Do you want to suck me off first, or do you want me to suck you off first?”

Alex didn’t respond as they got up from the bed and got down on their knees in front of Sapphire. They grabbed their cock and started licking it from the base to the tip, making Sapphire moan as they grabbed Alex’s hair.

“Oh. my. god,” they groaned as Alex took their length into their mouth.

They were thankful that the walls were thick and one couldn’t really hear anything through the door, but they still wanted to try to keep it down so that they didn’t risk getting caught.

As Alex continued, Sapphire was panting as they could feel their pussy getting hotter and wetter. Alex was able to feel the heat radiating from it and began to run their fingers over it before releasing Sapphire’s dick with a pop and moving down to lick at their slit.

Sapphire almost couldn’t hold back their screams of ecstasy as they tightened their grip on Alex’s hair. They went to grab their dick, but Alex gently smacked their hand away and started jerking them off instead, precum dribbling down and coating their dick as Alex continued.

They were barely able to contain themselves before they grabbed one of their pillows and moaned into it so that their parents and brother couldn’t hear them.

Just when Sapphire was on the edge of coming, Alex pulled away, only to move back to sucking their cock and inserting two of their fingers into Sapphire’s slit, making Sapphire begin to thrust into Alex’s mouth and ride on their fingers.

It didn’t take long before Sapphire came with breathless gasps, Alex swallowing nearly every drop, letting a little bit dribble out of their mouth before coming up and laying a tender kiss on Sapphire’s lips. They both moaned as Alex then whispered into Sapphire’s ear, “Now it’s my turn, Sapph…”

With the taste of their own cum on their tongue, Sapphire flipped them over and stood over them for a moment, seeing that Alex’s pussy and cock were both dripping, before they got down on their knees and immediately taking their cock into their mouth and rubbing their clit. Alex couldn’t hold back a loud moan before covering their mouth from the double stimulation that was now being performed on them.

“Shit, Sapph…” Alex breathlessly moaned.

Sapphire then stuck two fingers into Alex’s dripping pussy as they continued blowing them, sending Alex over the edge and they came, Sapphire swallowing every last bit before they came back up and started kissing Alex passionately, knocking them over onto the bed. They could both taste as their cum mixed together in their mouths.

They both sighed as they pulled apart to catch their breath and Sapphire collapsed onto the bed next to Alex. Alex wrapped their arms around Sapphire as they both came down off their orgasms and cuddled.

“That was amazing, Sapph…” Alex whispered into Sapphire’s ear, placing a kiss on their neck.

“I know, Alex,” Sapphire whispered breathlessly.

“I never thought we could ever become closer, but we did.”

The two lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms, blissfully unaware of the world around them.

 

* * *

 

It was high school graduation day for Alex and Sapphire, and they were going all out to celebrate. Instead of going to one of the many graduation parties, they chose to celebrate together, in their own way.

As a graduation present, both of their families decided to go to Granite Falls to camp. Every couple had their own tent, even Jason and Jasper, whose relationship developed even more over the past 3 years. Their older siblings and parents often caught them kissing each other on the cheek and holding hands, which they all thought was absolutely adorable.

The parents allowed Alex and Sapphire to set up their tent in a different, but still nearby, area—since they were finally young adults and figured that they would want their privacy for ‘other things’.

Sure enough, Alex and Sapphire felt that they were finally ready to actually have sex with each other. They made sure to stock up on condoms, more or less to give their parents peace of mind, but they also didn’t want to have kids yet.

When everyone else had gone to sleep, Alex and Sapphire were laying out under the stars near their tent, passionately kissing with Alex sitting on top of Sapphire.

Alex pulls away and whispers into Sapphire’s ear, “Are you ready for this, Sapph?”

Sapphire gave them a mischievous smile as they pulled a condom out of Alex’s back pocket and replied, “What do you think, Alex?”

“Hold on, let’s get in the tent,” Alex giggled as they snatched the condom from Sapphire’s hand and crawled into the tent, pulling off their clothes as they climbed in with Sapphire following close behind.

As they both freed themselves from their shorts and underwear, they were both already rock hard, precum dribbling out of their cocks and their pussies wet before they even started.

They were both so close, so they decided to forgo the foreplay. Alex opened up the condom and slowly rolled it onto their cock.

“Are you ready, Sapph?” as they reached the base with the condom.

“I’ve been ready, Alex…” they whispered with a sultry smirk on their face.

Alex took their cock and began rubbing it along Sapphire’s slit to get some lubrication and to warm them up some.

“Stop teasing and put it in…” Sapphire moaned.

They aligned the tip of their cock at their entrance and slowly moved their hips forward so that they could adjust. Sapphire let out a loud moan as they grabbed at the sleeping bag underneath them, their walls tightening around Alex’s cock.

It took Alex everything to not come as they entered Sapphire. When they reached all the way in, they stopped for a moment before they glanced down to see if Sapphire was okay to continue.

“Do it. I can take it, Alex.”

They slowly began to thrust inside of them, both of them moaning from the feeling. As they both got closer to orgasm, their moans got louder and louder and Alex was thrusting faster.

“Oh… god… Alex… I’m… so… close…”

“So… am… I… Sapph…” Alex picking up the pace, “Let’s… come… together…”

With just a few more thrusts, Sapphire came, their cum spilling out onto their stomach, Alex following soon after, both letting out a final moan of ecstasy.

Alex slowly withdrew from Sapphire and removed their condom, carefully tying it so that they didn’t spill anything, snickering at the irony as they looked down at their lover.

“Maybe you should have worn a condom too, Sapph,” Alex chuckled as they ran a finger across the cum on Sapphire’s belly and then slowly licked it before bending down and licking up the rest.

“Maybe next time, I’ll be the top…” Sapphire smirked as they looked down at Alex.

Alex laid down next to Sapphire and started kissing and nibbling at their neck while Sapphire drifted off to sleep in their arms.

When Alex saw that Sapphire had drifted off to sleep, they gave them one last kiss on their forehead as they whispered, “I will always love you, Sapph…” and they fell asleep soon after, with their arms still around their lover.

 

* * *

 

After three years, Sapphire and Alex still lived at home, which their parents didn’t mind, although they did have plans to move out. Amethyst moved out with Onyx, as they started having problems with their other siblings. They had saved up just enough to buy a nice house, with room to grow for when they decided to have kids, even though they were not married yet. However, everything was about to change.

Alex had finally been able to buy the engagement ring that they wanted for Sapphire and was planning a proposal, but Sapphire was also planning a big announcement.

About two months prior, they had had sex, with Alex on top, and the condom had somehow gotten a hole in it, which neither of them realized until Alex had tied up the condom afterwards and saw that it was leaking near the tip. At the time, neither of them thought anything of it; maybe Alex had accidentally torn it a little in the process of taking it off and tying it off. Sapphire realized that it might have the hole before then when they started feeling nauseous all the time about a month afterwards, which they passed off as a stomach bug for a while, but when the nausea didn’t pass, Sapphire realized that they might be pregnant.

At this point in their relationship, neither of them were quite ready for kids yet, which did worry Sapphire somewhat, but they had already discussed the prospect of parenthood, even if it happened accidentally, so it helped settle some of Sapphire’s worries.

After a month of nausea that hadn’t gone away, Sapphire finally conceded and took a pregnancy test. It took all they had to contain their emotions when they saw the result in the window: ‘Pregnant’. At that moment, Sapphire decided to figure out a cute way to tell Alex, as well as the rest of the family.

Without realizing what the other was planning, they had both planned to do their things at their annual gathering where the Lavenders and the Lee-Patels come together and celebrate Christmas together.

When the time came to open presents, everyone began to grab presents and distribute them, but Alex and Sapphire held on to a few; Alex had a small box with a bow on it and Sapphire had seven boxes stacked on the floor next to them.

Once everyone had opened up their other presents, Sapphire went to stand up to give out the boxes, but Alex pulled on their hand to say, “Wait, let me give this to you first…” as they got down on one knee in front of them, making everyone else in the room gasp in anticipation.

“Sapph, we have known each other since we were kids, and ever since we met, I knew you were the one for me,” Alex beginning to tear up, “and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sapphire Lavender,” opening the box and revealing the ring inside, “will you marry me?”

With tears in their eyes, Sapphire gave their answer, “Oh my god, Alex,” removing the ring from its box, seeing that there was a sapphire on either side of the diamond, “Of course I will!” They let the tears flow as Alex stood back up and pulled them into an embrace as their parents squealed with excitement and their brothers yelled, “Oh my god! Oh my god!” over and over again excitedly.

As they pulled apart, Sapphire smiles and as they start distributing their boxes, they said, “Well, I guess this will be even more perfect then… No one open these until I finish giving them out.”

Alex looked at Sapphire with a confused expression as they were handed a box but before they could ask Sapphire what was going on, Sapphire said, “Okay, everyone can open the boxes now. Read the cards first though.”

When everyone had opened up their boxes, there was a picture frame with a card nestled on top. Every card had the same message in it: “From a family member that will arrive this upcoming summer…”

Everyone, including Alex, looked at Sapphire with confused expressions as they smiled and said, “Okay, now look at your frames, starting with Alex.”

When Alex took their frame out and saw the message on it, they couldn’t hold back the happy tears as they read it out loud, “I love my Mada.”

Everyone else picked up their frames and saw their messages and screamed. For Liberty, Zoe, and Giovanna, their frames said “I love my Grandma”; for Cloud, it said “I love my Nini”; and for Jasper and Jason, theirs said “I love my Uncle.”

“Wait, you’re pregnant?!?” Everyone but Alex said, who could only sit there looking at Sapphire stunned.

“Yeah. I hadn’t told Alex yet, though.”

“Sapph, how is this possible? I thought—, “a look of shock when Alex realized it, “Oh my god, the condom must have sprung a leak before I took it off…”

 With a worried expression on their face, Sapphire said, “Are you okay, Alex?”

They turned away from Alex as tears began to flow when Alex didn’t respond, but was surprised when Alex grabbed them and started kissing their head as they cried happy tears.

“Oh god, Sapph. I didn’t mean to make you cry, I was just surprised. I didn’t think that we would be parents this soon, but we will make it work. If anything, we’re getting an early start on our family.”

All of the parents walked over and hugged the two to comfort them, and Giovanna said, “Yeah, it will all be okay. You know, we can always babysit,” as she smiled.

“So can we,” Liberty chimed in as she kissed Alex’s head, “You won’t be alone in this.”

Through all of this, the boys appeared to be getting more and more nervous. Sapphire noticed this and asked, “What’s wrong, you guys?”

Jasper nervously said, “Um, well, speaking of broken condoms…”

The color drained out of Giovanna’s face as she realized what Jasper was about to tell them, and Cloud caught her as she fainted.

With a shocked expression, Sapphire said, “What?!? I thought you were a boy?”

At that moment, as they carried Giovanna over to the couch, Cloud responded, “Well, he is, but it seems that he is a carrier…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback and tell me what I can do to improve the story.


	7. It All Comes Full Circle: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part focuses on Jasper and Jason for the most part, and is a sort of flashback/tangent to the last chapter, which converges with the end of the last chapter. Once again, this chapter contains underage smut, but there is no incest or rape or anything like that, just two teenagers together.

Ever since that day at the park, Jasper and Jason had been inseparable. It was no secret that they were very fond of each other, so it was no surprise when they finally confirmed that they were ‘going steady’, even though they were only 12 years old, but just like with their older siblings, their parents supported their relationship and let them grow closer.

 

* * *

 

When they heard that they were all going on a camping trip to celebrate Sapphire and Alex’s high school graduation, the boys were somewhat apprehensive, as they were more ‘indoor’ kids, but they got excited when their parents said that they would be allowed to have their own tent, even if it would be next to their parents’ tents.

As Sapphire and Alex walked back to their tent after dinner and their parents had gone into their tents, the boys decided to stay outside of their tents to look at the stars together.

“Look, there’s the Big Dipper,” Jasper whispered.

“Yeah, and there’s the Little Dipper,” Jason pointed out as he wrapped his arm around Jasper’s neck.

Jasper moved closer to Jason as he rested his head on Jason’s shoulder.

Jason looked down at Jasper as he started to run his fingers through Jasper’s short blonde hair.

When Jason stopped, Jasper sat up and looked at him, but before he could say anything, Jason leaned towards him and gently pulled on his chin as he softly touched his lips with Jasper’s. As he pulled away from him, Jason noticed that Jasper had a stunned expression on his face.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” as he blushed, “I don’t know what came over me— “

He was interrupted by Jasper planting a kiss on his lips, pulling him closer.

When Jasper pulled away, he finally responded, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that…”

“Really? You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? I love you, Jason.”

Jason hugged him as he whispered into his ear, “I love you, Jasper.”

 

* * *

 

Over the next three years, Jasper and Jason got really close. Just like with their older siblings, their parents got together and had ‘the talk’ with them, mostly focusing on how to use condoms so that they didn’t risk getting any STD’s in case they slept with other people. They had briefly brought up the subject of carriers, but at the time, no one thought that either Jason or Jasper were carriers, so they didn’t talk too much about it.

Unlike Sapphire and Alex, they waited a little longer before they did anything sexual with each other besides making out. It was about a month after they had the talk when they decided to go all in. They took a couple of their older siblings’ condoms, since they didn’t want to risk anything.

Once they made sure that everyone else was asleep, they went into Jasper’s room and as soon as they locked the door, they pulled each other into a tight embrace and started making out, only pulling apart for a moment to remove their shirts.

Once they finally pulled apart, Jason gently shoved Jasper down onto the bed and started nibbling on his neck, eliciting a soft moan from Jasper.

After nibbling on his neck for a little while, Jason stood up, allowing Jasper to rub his hands all over the front of his body. Jasper then undid Jason’s pants and pulled them down with his underwear, releasing his cock from their tight confines. He then leaned back and let Jason remove his pants as he laid gentle kisses along his chest. They were both already hard, their cocks leaking from anticipation.

When Jason stood up once more, Jasper sat up and began to lick the head of Jason’s cock, causing him to release a moan as he gently grasped Jasper’s hair. The moans became louder as Jasper began to lick it before taking it all into his mouth, a loud gasp escaping from Jason’s lips.

“Oh god, Jasper. That feels so good…”

Just when he felt like he was about to come, Jasper released his cock with a pop, making Jason glare down at him.

“Why did you—, “interrupted by Jasper grabbing one of the condoms and rolling it onto Jason’s cock. He then whispered into Jason’s ear, “I want you to fuck me…” as he bent himself over his bed.

Jason walked up to him and started rubbing his cock along Jasper’s entrance as he grabbed the lube from Jasper’s nightstand and applied it to his cock and Jasper’s hole before gently inserting himself, eliciting moans from both of them as Jason went deeper and deeper until his hips were up against Jasper’s, stopping to allow him to adjust to Jason being inside him.

After some deep breaths between the two of them, Jasper turned his head around to look at Jason and whispered, “I’m ready, Jason. Keep going…”

Jason leaned down and started kissing and nibbling on Jasper’s neck as he began to move inside of him.

“Oh god, Jason… Fuck me harder…” Jasper moaned as Jason thrust into him faster and harder.

They were both dangerously close to coming, both drenched in sweat as Jason continued to thrust inside of Jasper. All it took to push Jasper over the edge was Jason grabbing his cock and giving it a few pumps, timed with his thrusts, and Jasper came, his cum shooting out onto Jason’s hand and all over his bed. It only took a few more thrusts before Jason came as Jasper tightened around him, gently biting down on his neck. It was then that Jason realized something was wrong.

“I think the condom broke…”

Still dazed from his orgasm, Jasper mumbled, “Wha?”

Jason pulled out and sure enough, there was a tear in the condom near the tip. Internally, Jason started to panic a little. Apparently, he had not hidden the panic from his face, as Jasper noticed and said, “It’ll be okay. We’re both clean, and I don’t think either of us are carriers, so we have nothing to worry about.”

 

* * *

 

About three months later, Jasper was having a hard time keeping food down. He managed to hide it from his parents and older siblings, but Jason couldn’t help but notice when Jasper kept running to the bathroom while they tried to wrap Christmas presents, and he managed to convince Jasper to let Jason take him to the hospital to see if they could figure out what was going on. Since the hospital was only about two blocks away, they decided to walk instead of calling a cab.

“Do you think I’m dying or something?” Jasper asked with a dazed smirk on his face as Jason eased him through the front door.

“No, but something’s not right with you, and you need to go to the hospital so that they can hopefully find out why you are so sick,” Jason responded.

“I still don’t get why I have to go to the hospital. It’s probably just a bug or I ate something bad,” he replied as Jason led him down the path towards the sidewalk.

Jason looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and replied, “So you have either had a bug or you just happened to eat something bad for the past month?”

“*sigh* No, I guess not. Maybe I am dying…” Jasper hung his head sadly.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Jason stopped to wrap his arms around him and rubbed his back, “I’m just worried about you. Maybe it is just nothing, but it’s better to be safe than sorry, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so—Oh god…” Jasper pulled away rather urgently and vomited into a nearby bush, with Jason rubbing his back as he emptied what little there was from his stomach. After a few more dry heaves, Jasper felt okay enough to continue on.

Once they got to the hospital, they only had to wait for about 15 minutes before they took him back to try and find out what was wrong. About 30 minutes after they had drawn some blood, the doctor came into the room where Jason was standing next to Jasper, who had dozed off after being given some anti-nausea medication.

“Well, besides a little bit of dehydration, there is nothing to worry about. It’s perfectly normal— “

“How is this normal?” Jason interjected as he glared at the doctor, “He can’t even keep most of his food down. Why is he throwing up so much?”

“Well… I think you should sit down for what I am about to tell you.”

“Oh god, is he dying? Has he got cancer or something???” Jason started to panic as he sat in the chair next to the bed and buried his face into his hands as Jasper looked between him and the doctor with a worried expression.

“Oh, no. Quite the opposite, actually,” his statement met by confused expressions from the boys, “Let me explain. Jasper, do you know if you are a carrier or not?”

“No…” Jasper stared at the doctor apprehensively, “Why?”

“Well, your blood tests yielded some interesting results: you tested positive for being a carrier, as well as something else.”

The boys looked over at each other as the same expression of realization and fear came across their faces.

Taking notice of their shared expressions, the doctor adds in, “On your medical history, you noted that you are sexually active, correct?” Jasper nodded and the doctor continued, “When was the last time you had sex?”

“About three months ago…” his voice shook somewhat as he spoke.

“Did you use protection?”

“Yes, but the condom broke…”

“I see, and when did your nausea start?”

“Around a month or so ago. I kinda lost track.”

“Well, then the test results make sense then. Jasper, you are pregnant.”

 “WHAT? This can’t be happening! We’re only 15. Our parents are going to kill us.” Jasper exclaimed and began to hyperventilate from the stress.

“It’ll be okay,” Jason jumped up out of his chair and wrapped his arms around his panicking boyfriend in an attempt to soothe him, while concealing his own panic, “We will get through this. You know I’d never leave you. Alex and Sapphire would kill me first. I’m scared too, but we will figure this out.”

Once Jasper finally calmed down, Jason sat back down and sat silently for about a minute before the doctor spoke.

“There are… options for people in your situation— “

“We’re not aborting it!” they said simultaneously.

“Well in that case, I should warn you that pregnancy tends to be more difficult in males, not to mention the fact that you are so young, Jasper. Are you both prepared for what may happen?”

Jason sighed with relief that the doctor didn’t seem to be pressuring them to have an abortion, and responded, “What are some of the risks?”

“Well, there will be a lot of strain placed on his body, mostly due to his age. His age also brings the risk of premature birth, so there is a possibility that he will need to be placed on bedrest towards the end of the pregnancy. Healthy carriers usually have no problems delivering naturally, so most of the risks during birth again are due to age. Do you have any more questions about this?”

Jason shook his head and looked over at Jasper, who had stayed silent while the doctor discussed the risks. Jasper then turned to look at Jason with a fallen look on his face as he finally spoke again, “I’ll understand if you don’t want to stay with me. I don’t want to be a burden— “

“Stop it,” Jason interrupted, “Listen to me, Jasper. You will never be a burden to me. You didn’t make this baby on your own, it is part of me too. No matter what happens, I will never leave you.”

Jason punctuated his statement with a gentle kiss on Jasper’s cheek.

As Jasper finally relaxed once more, the doctor asked, “Would you two like to see your baby?”

“Can we?” Jasper said excitedly as his eyes lit up.

“Of course. I will be right back with the machine.”

The doctor smiled as he got up to leave and retrieve the machine. As he left, the two boys stared at each other lovingly for about a minute.

Breaking the silence, Jasper said, “We’re screwed, aren’t we?”

“That’s how we got here, isn’t it?” Jason replied with a smirk.

“Very funny…” Jasper rolled his eyes as Jason planted a kiss on his lips, “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things…” Jason had a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Anywhere but here. These beds aren’t made for that,” the doctor replied flatly as he returned with the machine. The boys couldn’t help but snicker as the doctor set up the machine.

.....

About 30 minutes later, the two teens walked out of the hospital, holding each other’s hands and looking at the fuzzy picture of their baby. The doctor determined that Jasper was about 11 weeks along, so they weren’t able to find out the gender yet, but they were excited nonetheless.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Jason put the picture into his pocket and kissed Jasper.

“Well, how are we going to tell our parents?”

“Maybe we should tell them at Christmas. I heard that Alex and Sapphire are planning something too, but I hope it’s not too much for them to take,” Jasper replied as he returned the kiss.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, I am a carrier,” Jasper said as he rubbed his neck nervously while he watched Cloud carry Giovanna over to the couch after she fainted from the shock.

Liberty and Zoe could only sit in stunned silence as Alex overcame their own shock to respond to them.

“Well, this is definitely a surprise…”

Sapphire could only glare at Alex as they said, “Gee, ya think?”

Tears began to well up in Jasper’s eyes as he watched everyone’s reactions and he contemplated running and hiding somewhere. Jason finally spoke up to try and defend themselves once Giovanna came to.

“We don’t know what happened exactly. We used a condom, but it must have been defective or something because it broke. We tried to be safe, and we didn’t even know that he was a carrier until it was too late…”

The parents all looked at each other and nodded at each other in understanding. After a few tense seconds, Giovanna finally responded, “Accidents happen, even when you take the necessary precautions. The only way to ever be 100% safe is to not have sex at all, but I’m glad that you two at least tried to be safe.”

“We’re not angry with you two,” Liberty added, “we’re just shocked. None of us knew that Jasper is a carrier, so that is what makes it so surprising to us.”

“Do the two of you know what you’re going to do?” Zoe asked.

Jason and Jasper looked at each other as Jasper responded, “We want to keep it, but we don’t know how we are going to do it…”

“Who said you two are going to have to do this alone?” Cloud grinned as they stood up and embraced their son as he broke down into tears, “You won’t be alone. We’ll be there for you. You have six people that can help babysit when you’re at school.”

“Yeah,” Sapphire added as they joined in on the hug, “our kids will get to grow up together.”

Eventually, everyone had joined in on the hug, bringing great relief to Jason and Jasper as they realized that their parents and siblings were going to support them.

As everyone pulled apart, Alex patted Jason on the back as they said, “So you’re the ones that stole our condoms.”

Jasper and Jason’s faces turned red as their parents all tried to suppress their giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I had finals for college, and then I had to work over my break, so I hadn't had time to work on the story. It shouldn't take as long for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
